The Fury's Bite (reboot)
by DarkForest11
Summary: In an ancient prophecy, an underdog hero with pure forest green eyes is destined to lead an era of peace in the archipelago. And Toothless is going to make sure it happens, even if it means turning him into a Night Fury. Hiccup, now a threat to the Red Death, is being hunted by her goons, and Berk has a pretty high price on his head as well. [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. Night Fury

**Hi guys! Okay, so a while back I reread 'The Fury's Bite' since I was really bored, and I realized just how bad all the grammer and some plot details were. So I've decided to rewrite it! I'm not going to change any major plot details or anything like because it would just screw up everything in the other stories that take place in this AU. So I hope you enjoy this slightly less crappy version!**

"Wow, Useless, it's such a fitting name for you. I'm such a genius for thinking of it." Snotlout sneered as tears shimmered in Hiccup's eyes as he and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, continued to beat him up.

"And I talked to your mom the other day, she said she's disappointed in you too, being in Valhalla is too close to your pathetic self." He smirked as Hiccup let a single tear streak down his face and he finally escaped his tormentors and made a mad dash for the forest, where he then proceeded to wander around for a bit, not really going anywhere.

"Oh the gods hate me. Of course I'm the scrawniest kid in the village _and_ the chief's son." He mumbled angrily before punching a tree.

"Ow!" He yelped as he stepped back and held his hand.

"Of course." He muttered before a twig snapping caught his attention, making him clumsily grab his dagger out of his pocket and hold it close.

"W-Who's there?!" He demanded, his voice shaking slightly as a shadow leapt from the bushes and circled him, it was a dragon. A big black dragon with large wings and a pair of acid green eyes that could pierce through one's soul.

"Night Fury." Hiccup squeaked, the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself looking him dead in the eye.

"S-Stay back." He threatened, holding out the little dagger. Fear prickled every inch of his body as the dragon stopped circling him and then pounced! Pinning the young heir to the ground before snarling, Hiccup looking deep into its wolf-like eyes as he struggled against the dragon's force, but to no avail. Then, a big pair of jaws clamped down on his shoulder as darkness consumed him.

* * *

Hiccup woke up a few minutes later with an awful headache and a throbbing arm.

"What just happened?" He asked himself before looking at his blood covered arm curiously, strange. Why didn't that dragon kill him? He brushed it off and started to walk back towards the village, seeking medical attention as a trail of blood followed him for about a minute or so before he felt a strange sensation explode through his entire body as he looked back down at him arm, it was totally black. Well, technically very dark green but still.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed in shock as the dark green covered his entire body, the same color scales started to form as well as he jumped back in shock, his entire body was now covered in a coat of dark forest green scales and his fingernails turned to claws as his arm started to shrink, it getting stronger and stronger by the second as his other arm and legs followed in suit. His hair started to recede back into his scalp as scales took over his head, which was starting to get longer and flatter with little spikes popping up down the top of his head as they trailed down his back, getting bigger as they poked holes through his clothes and his ears turned to strange flaps along with his teeth turning triangular and sharp as a knife.

" _HELP ME_!" He pleaded, but it sounded more like a ferocious roar than a scream for help.

Finally, wings and a tail slowly started to make their way through his shoulder blades and tailbone, he screamed again as the wings and tail completely destroyed his clothes, except for his vest, which had fallen into the ground with nothing more than a bloodstain on it. Then, Hiccup finally opened up his eyes. Demon. The first word that came to Hiccup's mind.

'I am a demon.'

* * *

Stoick paced back and forth in his house frantically. Hiccup was almost always back by now. The sun was dipping below the horizon as the orangey sky started to turn a deep purple as stars began to dot the clear sky.

"Where is he?!" He snapped before a blood-curdling roar erupted from the nearby forest, a dragon's roar. Stoick instantly snapped up and listened intently. Nothing, just, silence afterwards.

"Hiccup." He breathed before grabbing his axe and racing out of his house.

"Stoick! Have ye seen 'iccup?!" Gobber exclaimed as he chased after Stoick, who finally slowed to a halt once he reached the tall trees, Gobber panting behind him.

"Stoick, why are ye-"

"Sh!" Stoick snapped as he listened to the forest intently. He heard it, little grunts and growls. But from where?

"Wait a minute. Is 'iccup-"

"Follow me." He said, not paying any attention to his friend as Gobber gulped and followed Stoick through the dark green forest before jamming his foot into the ground and gasping, Gobber doing the exact same thing as they saw something, blood. A little trail of blood.

They followed it nervously before a shadow darted into the forest and they looked down to see three things, one; a dark green scale, two a dagger, and three a little notebook. Stoick's jaw dropped before he collapsed onto his knees as Gobber put a sad hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup." He muttered before looking back up with a mix of sadness and rage.

"This dragon is going to pay for what it's done. He only _just_ turned 15! WHY MUST THE GODS DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed in anger and sadness as Gobber took off his helmet in respect.

"Stoick, I'm so sorry-"

"This thing will pay for what it has done." Stoick snarled as he stood up and clutched the green scale before breaking it in two.

"Odin help us." Gobber muttered as Stoick walked over to a tree and punched it before screaming;

"HIIIIICCCCCCCUUUUUUPPPP!"

* * *

"Follow me."

" _Oh no."_ Hiccup muttered as he squinted through the thick forest brush and spotted his father and Gobber quickly walking towards him.

He quickly dove for the bushes and quickly hid in the leaves, his dark green scales blending in with the dark leaves as he watched intently.

' _Dad...'_ He thought sadly as Stoick picked up the scale, but then gasped quietly as he snapped it in half.

' _He's going to kill me.'_ Hiccup thought in horror before he watched Stoick and Gobber solemnly walk back to the village and he felt a hot breath on his neck. He slowly turned around and his emerald eyes met with the other Night Fury's acid ones.

 **Sooooooo, what do you guys think about this newer version? Should I keep rewriting it? Or should I just stick with the original? Leave your answer in the comment box below! (P.S. If you guys want me to continue to rewrite it, I won't delete the original, so don't worry, no matter what the original isn't going anywhere.)**


	2. Grief, Fury, and a Lot of Friendship

Hiccup yelped and slowly backed away, his eyes filled with fear as the Night Fury stared him down.

" _P-Please don't hurt me."_ Hiccup begged as the Night Fury, to Hiccup's surprise, laughed.

" _Hurt you? Come kid, aren't you being a bit ridiculous?"_ He asked as Hiccup's jaw dropped.

" _You can talk?"_ He asked as the Night Fury nodded.

" _Yep."_ He answered cheerily as Hiccup cocked his head in confusion.

" _Okaaaaaaay, then why did you turn me into a dragon?!"_ He snarled as the Night Fury backed up.

" _Whoa, no need for yelling. I did it because I wanted to end the reign of the Red Death. That would start an era of peace on Berk."_ The Night Fury explained as Hiccup scratched his head.

" _But why a Night Fury? Couldn't I have helped you another way?"_ Hiccup asked as the Night Fury shrugged.

" _Well yes, but that would involve me losing my flight. Once you get up there, trust me, you'll understand."_ He said as Hiccup grumbled angrily.

" _Who says I'll get up there?"_ Hiccup questioned as the Night Fury laughed.

" _You don't want to fly? Get that sensation of invisibility? To feel just completely and utterly free?"_ He questioned as Hiccup's eyes grew wide.

" _Is that how it feels to fly- no! Look, you change me back right now or I swear to the gods I'll- I'll..."_ Hiccup trailed off as the Night Fury smirked in triumph.

" _Hey, lets get you back to my cove, its not too far from here, maybe about a 10 minute walk."_ He explained before walking into the trees, making Hiccup huff and follow him.

" _Oh, and I forgot, name's Shadow, but call me Toothless."_ The Night Fury said as Hiccup cocked an eyebrow.

" _Why would you want to be called Toothless instead of Shadow?"_ Hiccup asked as Toothless stopped in his tracks before shaking his head and continuing.

" _Let's just say the name Toothless holds a lot of memories."_ Toothless answered quickly before starting to walk a bit faster.

" _Hiccup."_ Hiccup said as Toothless stopped again, his face a look pure amusement.

"W _hy in Thor's name would you parents name you Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked with a grin as Hiccup groaned.

" _Because I'm a runt, that's why. It's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a hiccup, and since I'm the smallest of all the kids my age..."_

 _"You got stuck with the crappy name."_ Toothless finished as Hiccup sighed and nodded.

" _So how far is this cove?"_ Hiccup asked as Toothless nudged a log out of the way.

" _We're here."_ He said as Hiccup gaped at the sight, the first signs of morning making the already beautiful cove glow a dark pink.

" _"You live here?"_ Hiccup asked in shock as the sun started to rise, making the pond and waterfall shimmer gold.

" _Yep, I fought about 10 dragons to get this place. It's extremely desirable, a great place to have hatchlings."_ Toothless said as he walked off the rock they were standing on and slowly descended to the ground.

" _Hatchlings? You fought dragons looking to start families to live on your own?"_ Hiccup asked as he tried to copy Toothless, but ended up smacking into the ground and groaning in pain, making Toothless laugh a bit.

" _Yeah, Night Furies are loners. There aren't very many of us left so we tend to not care so much about attachment."_ He explained as Hiccup looked at Toothless sadly.

" _So you live by yourself?"_ Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded.

" _Well duh_ _, I mean, I have some friends, but they we're shot down not too long ago, so yeah, just me."_ He sighed as Hiccup put a wing around him.

" _Hey, you have me."_ He assured as Toothless looked up at him and smiled, before it turned into a mischievous grin.

" _So, newbie, you wanna learn how to fly?"_

* * *

"HICCUP!"

Stoick snapped awake and took a few deep breaths before running into Hiccup's room, and staring at the empty bed with a look of pure devastation on his face, it wasn't a dream, Hiccup was really gone. He let sighed before sitting on Hiccup's bed, putting a gentle hand on the pillow as a memory came to mind and he smiled sadly.

 _"I-I'm dying aren't I?" A young Hiccup asked as he laid in the bed, his head resting on the same pillow as Stoick let out a small chuckle of amusement._

 _"You aren't dying son, you're just sick with a cold." Stoick explained as Hiccup pouted._

 _"I wanna go ourside and play!" He whined as he coughed and pulled his blankets up higher and shivered a bit._

 _"I'm cold." Hiccup whimpered as Stoick sighed and brushed the hair out of his face._

 _"I know Hiccup, I know." He sighed, he hated not being able to do anything._

 _"I-I want mommy." Hiccup choked as Stoick gasped and bit his lip, Hiccup rarely ever wanted Valka, mostly because he had accepted the fact that she was gone._

 _"She can't be here with us. But I know she wishes she could." Stoick said as Hiccup's face lit up for a second, before he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow._

 _"I know I'm not the most loving person in the world, but son, when I say I care about you I mean it. When I yell at you its to toughen you up. I need you to remember that..."_

"Y-You forgot, didn't you?" Stoick choked as he clutched the pillow and hugged it tightly before sighing, there was no use in moping around and wishing Hiccup were still there. He had to do something about it.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'll find that dragon, and I'll get revenge for what it's done." Stoick snarled as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, making the desk shake a bit and Hiccup's journal fell to the ground and opened up to a page:

 **Dear journal (or dad if you ever read this)**

 **Well you just yelled at me for the fifth time this week, but I still try to remember what you told me that day when I was sick. I know you care about me, I know you want the best for me, but if you could just lighten up, just a bit, I would really appreciate it. Also, while you're here, can you please take it easier in the raids, I'd be heartbroken if you ever got hurt out there. Well, that's really all I have to say.**

 **-HHH III**

* * *

" _Queen! Queen! QUEEN!"_ A Changewing roared as it flew into a dark, misty volcano. It quickly flew over the dark red mist and threw in a couple of fish before landing on a ledge nearby.

" _WHAT?!"_ A voice snarled as the whole nest shook, making dragons whimper and protect their young. A giant ugly head poked its way through the mist and the Queen opened up all six of her eyes.

" _Y-Your majesty, I have news from the isle of Berk. Last night Shadow turned a boy into a Night Fury, and not just any boy, the chief's son! I think he is going to lead a rebellion against you your highness."_ The Changewing said quickly as the Red Death's eyes narrowed.

" _The boy from the prophecy."_ She muttered before looking up at the Changewing, " _Acid, I think we need to assemble the ferocious five."_ She said as Acid gave her a confused look.

 _"But your highness, Shadow was a part of the ferocious five, who will be his replacement?"_ He asked as the Red Death raised her claw and pointed at him.

" _Acid, because of your extreme loyalty to this nest since you were a hatchling, you have the honor of being his replacement. Now go, get the others and I will give you your orders."_ She said as Acid's eyes lit up and and he puffed out his chest proudly.

" _I won't let you down my queen!"_ He exclaimed before racing out, making the Red Death sink back down into the mist.

" _The boy will be mine."_ The Red Death muttered as she laid down and fell asleep with an evil grin on her face.

 **Hey guys! Soooooooo, while I was writing this chapter I realized that this story is _not_ going to have the same plot as the original. This is going to be more of a reboot than a rewrite, so just a heads up, this story is going to be different and please do not associate this story with any of the other 'The Fury's Bite' stories. This one is just going to stand on its own. Oh, also sorry for the suck-y chapter name**


	3. Ideas

**Hey guys, I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating for over a week. I forgot to mention that I was going on vacation for a week and I wasn't going to be able to update. D: Oh! And sorry for not updating 'Trail of the Night', I can't believe I'm only a few chapters in and already have terrible writers block. :\**

" _The most important thing to remember about flying is that you should never underestimate the sky. It can throw crazy things at you. One minute there's only a light breeze, and the next you're battling gale force winds. It can be a sunny day, and a few minutes later you're trying to find shelter during a lightening storm."_ Toothless explained as he and Hiccup stood on a cliff over the ocean, Hiccup gulped and eyed the rocky sea nervously.

" _Wh-What are the steps to flying again?"_ He asked as Toothless smacked his head into his paw.

" _Hop, flap, and stare straight ahead, I'll teach you to turn once you get the hang of gliding straight."_ He said as Hiccup nodded and looked down again. He took a deep breath and jumped, flapping his wings methodically through the blue sky, occasionally passing through a cloud.

" _You're doing great!"_ Toothless encouraged as he flew after him, " _Okay, now flap a little faster to pick up a bit of speed."_

Hiccup did as he was told and started to fly at a faster pace.

" _Haha! I'm flying! I'm actually flying!"_ He exclaimed as Toothless laughed.

" _See! I told you flying was awesome!_ " Toothless said as Hiccup whooped in joy as he felt something in the back of his throat and opened his mouth as a plasma blast flew out and exploded mid air.

" _Ooooooh, you've already figured out how to breath fire, impressive."_ He complimented as Hiccup smiled cheekily and shrugged.

" _Wait, uh, do you feel that?"_ Hiccup asked as he felt the wind starting to pick up and the sky darkening.

" _It's a storm, and a bad one at that. We need to get back to the cove."_ Toothless said urgently as he turned around and flew back to land as soon as possible.

" _Toothless! H-How do I turn?! How do I- AHHHHHHHH!"_ Hiccup screamed as a huge gust made him fall out of the sky and crash into the water.

" _Hiccup! Don't worry, I'm coming!"_ Toothless assure as he jumped into the air, but the wind was so strong that he was knocked back into the forest.

" _Oh gods, oh gods. Thor, please don't let it end like this."_ Hiccup begged as a big wave crashed over him, making him go under water and struggle to get to air. He felt something scaly brush up against him and he looked down to see a Scauldron pull him deeper and deeper into the water, he roared in fear before he was filled up by something. Primal instinct.

 _"LET ME GO!"_ Hiccup hissed before whipping around and biting the Scauldron on the neck, making it roar in pain and let go. Hiccup then swam to the surface and burst into the air. Lightening crackled around him and he did flips and dives to avoid the alarming amount of strikes. A strong wind blew through and made him race towards the island and fly over the forest, dangerously close to the village might I add.

" _THE NIGHT FURY IS STRONGER_ _THAN THE SKY!"_ He roared as the rain slowly started to die down and he quickly landed before groaning and passing out.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes slowly fluttered open as the cove was filled with orange light.

" _You my friend, are insane."_ Toothless said as he threw a few fish over to Hiccup, who yawned and ate them greedily.

" _What-What happened?"_ He asked quietly as Toothless sputtered and laughed.

" _You don't remember? You took out a Scauldron, pulled off some of the most advanced flying moves I've ever seen, and then declared to the entire archipelago that you were stronger than the sky. Hiccup, I think you went primal."_ Toothless said as Hiccup scratched his head.

" _What's going '_ _primal'?"_ He asked before yawning and Toothless sighed.

" _It's a very rare occurrence that only certain dragons can do. It's when a dragon completely bows down to his instincts, it only happens to..."_ Toothless trailed off before shaking his head.

" _Never mind. Do you think you can fly that good again?"_ He asked as Hiccup shrugged.

" _I dunno. I wasn't me when I did that."_ He sighed as Toothless smirked.

" _Well then I guess you'll just have to relearn."_ He said with a grin as Hiccup rolled his eyes before smiling and following Toothless to a rock and practicing some more flying.

* * *

" _Ripper, Static, Spitfire, and Thorn, we need to assemble the ferocious five."_ The Red Death said as a Whispering Death, a Skrill, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Deadly Nadder all smirked.

" _And what is the occasion?"_ Ripper asked as the Red Death's eyes narrowed.

" _Shadow is planning to lead a rebellion against me. With a boy that he turned into a Night Fury. You can't let this happen, I need you to bring them to me alive."_ She explained as they all grinned.

" _We won't let you down queen!"_ Static exclaimed as they all raced out of the nest.

* * *

"I-I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid. Snotlout's wrong, he's an idiot." Fishlegs stuttered as he walked through the forest, clutching a small knife in his hands. He suddenly felt the overwhelming feeling of being watched and whimpered in fear.

" _Wait a second, I know him."_ Hiccup said as he and Toothless watched from the bushes.

" _Really? Hey! You wanna scare him?"_ Toothless asked as Hiccup shook his head and smacked his face into his paw.

" _Come on. I think I have an idea."_ He said as they walked out of the bushes and warbled to get his attention.

"AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!" Fishlegs screamed as Hiccup looked over at Toothless, who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

" _No, no, Fishlegs, it's me. It's me, Hiccup."_ Hiccup assured as Toothless groaned.

" _Hiccup, he can't understand you."_ He said as Hiccup looked down in thought before perking up and scribbling in the dirt.

 **"Don't freak out Fishlegs, but it's Hiccup."** He wrote as Fishlegs screamed again and held out his knife.

"D-Dragons can write?! A-and how do you know Hiccup's n-name?" He asked quietly as Toothless rolled his eyes and Hiccup smacked him with his tail.

 **"Okay, this may sound crazy, but I'm Hiccup. Toothless over here turned me into a dragon so we could kill the queen of the dragon's nest."** He wrote down as Fishlegs dropped the knife in shock, then fainted.

" _Oh great."_ Toothless said in annoyance as Hiccup shot him a glare before nudging Fishlegs, who was out cold.

" _Come on, let's get him back to the cove."_ Hiccup said as he picked Fishlegs up and flew back to the cove. He then splashed some water onto his face to wake him up.

"Huh? Where am I- AHHHHHHH! They've captured me, oh Thor! Oh Thor!" Fishlegs screamed as Hiccup gestured to him and Toothless pinned him down.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed again as Toothless flipped him over to face Hiccup, who made himself look as innocent as possible, with his huge pupils and toothless gums.

 **"Come on, you're not really scared of this now are you?"** Hiccup wrote as Fishlegs' eyes became wide.

"Night Furies really are the smartest species! I need to write this in the book of dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he tried to escape, but Toothless growled and looked back over at Hiccup.

 **"No. Remember I'm Hiccup."** He wrote as Fishlegs shook his head in denial.

"But Hiccup's dead. Stoick and Gobber found the evidence. There's no way he could've survived." He rationed as Hiccup smirked.

 **"But they never found the body."** Hiccup wrote as Fishlegs looked t him in shock before squinting and gasping. Those eyes were undeniably Hiccup's.

"B-But how in Thor's name are you a dragon?" He asked as Toothless jumped off of him and nudged Hiccup playfully.

"Ohhhhhh, somehow he changed you. I think there was a book about this in the Berk library, it was a legend about dragons turning people into dragons by using some strange type of magic." Fishlegs said as Toothless nodded and Fishlegs perked up in excitement, "Hiccup! When Stoick finds out you're alive he's going to be so happy! Let's get you to the village right now-"

He was cut off by Hiccup shooting a plasma blast in front of him and shaking his head.

 **"No. My dad can't know I'm alive. He'll kill me first and ask questions later. I think it'll be for the best to just, let him think I'm gone."** Hiccup wrote before slouching back and sighing.

"I understand. Nice seeing you Hiccup." Fishlegs said as he walked towards the exit and left the cove as Hiccup stared after him.

" _Hiccup? What are you thinking?"_ Toothless asked as Hiccup turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

" _I'm going to make him a dragon rider."_

 **RACE TO THE EDGE SEASON 3 SPOLIERS BELOW! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **()**

 **OMG! I WATCHED THE NEW SEASON OF RACE TO THE EDGE AND IT WAS _AMAZING!_ I loved almost everything about it! Except we didn't get that stupid Hiccstrid kiss! Anyways, I thought all the new dragons were awesome and THE BABY DEATH SONG WAS SO CUTE! And Hiccup's song was amazing! "come listen my young dragon friend and I will tell a tale!" XD! But did anyone else cry when Dagur died? I finally started to like him in 'Enemy of my Enemy' when he saved Hiccup and Toothless's lives. And he died for HEATHER! One of my least favorite characters in the show (read the TBH for chapter 17 in Taken by a Devil to find out why)! Also Mala. I thoight she was cool, except for the obvious fact that the season ended with her wanting to kill Hiccup after Viggo set him up. HE'S INNOCENT MALA OKAY?! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Ahem, sorry, I lost my cool there for a second :P, but seriously, if she didn't jump to conclusions so fast, I think I would really like her. All and all, I really loved this new season and my favorite episode has got to be 'Tone Death' and my least favorite was 'Follow the Leader', that episode was kinda weird, especially the beginning. The only thing I really liked was Darkvarg because let's all face it, he was adorable! Well I can't wait for the next season! And I will see you guys next update!**


	4. Origins of the Five, New Allies

" _Hiccup. Hiccup wake up."_ Toothless whispered as Hiccup groaned and his eyes fluttered open?

" _What?"_ He asked groggily as Toothless shushed him.

" _We need to get out of here. Someone who works for the Red Death gave me an inside scoop about a plan to send the ferocious five on us, I don't know who my replacement is but it can't be good."_ He said as Hiccup stretched and stood up.

" _Who gave you the information?"_ Hiccup inquired as Toothless shook his head.

" _It doesn't matter, but we need to move!"_ He whispered urgently before quickly taking off.

" _Toothless!"_ Hiccup whisper-yelled as he shakily flew up next to him, " _Where are we going? Don't we need to stop the Red Death?"_ He asked as Toothless nodded.

" _Yes,of course we do. But we need to stay under the radar to do it. If the ferocious five catch us then we're dead."_ He said as Hiccup flew in front of him, making Toothless stop in his tracks begrudgingly.

" _Who even are the ferocious five?"_ Hiccup asked as Toothless sighed and looked up at the stars.

" _Ever since the Red Death has been in power she has picked five dragons to be her slaves, more than the normal dragon..."_

(300 years ago)

 _A Timberjack, a Scauldron, a Boneknapper, a Flightmare, and a Night Fury all flew around Dragon Island playfully._

 _"Catch me if you can Stryke!" The Timberjack exclaimed as the Night Fury grinned and shot towards it, making them both laugh as they attempted to catch each other._

 ** _The original five were known as the greatest team in the world. They always helped every dragon that needed them, any injustice in the world they stopped as soon as they could. They were valkyries sent from Valhalla, everyone loved them and they loved everybody. Until one day..._**

 _The five sat on a cliff and happily ate some fish as they joked and laughed, they sky started to become dark as a storm rolled in._

 _"Lets get back to the mountain." The Flightmare said as Styke put his wing up to stop them._

 _"Yeah, but first lets get some fish for the mothers and hatchlings. They're probably starving." He said with a caring smile as they all nodded and flew down to the ocean. They dove into the water and grabbed some fish before flying back to the huge mountain. It was strangely quiet and the whole nest had an unsettling vibe to it._

 _"Hello? Is everyone okay?" The Boneknapper asked as a cry came from the center of the mountain. They flew over the center curiously and saw a the baby Red Death crying, she stopped once she noticed them and started to whimper._

 _"Are you okay?" Stryke asked as he landed next to her. She may have been only a hatchling, but she was about 10 times bigger than the Night Fury, she sniffed and noticed the fish in his mouth._

 _"C-Can I have some fish? I'm hungry." She whimpered as Stryke nodded._

 _"Oh of course. Guys! This hatchling is hungry." He called out as they others nodded and gave all their fish to the Red Death, who giggled happily._

 _"More! More!" She exclaimed as they all laughed._

 _"I'm sorry, that's all we have." The Scauldron said as the Red Death's expression darkened._

 _" **Give me more food.** " She demanded as all their eyes turned to slits._

 _"Yes, of course." Stryke said as they were about to take off, until the Red Death stopped them._

 _" **First, what are your names?** " She asked._

 _"DryBones." The Boneknapper said as the Red Death shook her head._

 _" **No. Your name is now GraveRobber.** " She said as DryBones nodded._

 _"My name is now GraveRobber." He repeated as the Red Death looked over at the Scauldron._

 _"WaveRider." He said as the Red Death thought about it before shaking her head._

 _" **No, Riptide.** " She said as WaveRider nodded._

 _"Riptide." He said as Stryke shook his head a bit, breaking his trance just a bit as he cocked his head in confusion._

 _'But their names are DryBones and WaveRider, why does the Red Death want them to change?' He thought as she looked over at the Flightmare._

 _"Misty." She said as the Red Death almost instantly shook her head._

 _" **Too innocent. GlowTorch. (Yes, I actually made that pun XD)** " She said before looking over at the Timberjack, who bowed._

 _"My name is Faith." She said as the Red Death groaned._

 _" **What weak-spined fools gave you these awful names?! Your name is now Pheonix!** " She declared as Stryke glared at her._

 _"Stryke. And it's not changing.' He snarled as the Red Death returned the glare._

 _" **Now go bring me more food. And get the nest to come with you.** " She demanded as Stryke's eyes turned to slits again and they all nodded._

 _"Come with us to get more fish to give to the queen. All hail queen Red Death." GraveRobber, Riptide, Glowtorch, and Pheonix all chanted as the nest nervously flew from their perches. Stryke looked down at the Red Death once more before shaking his head and following the others._

 ** _That day the once pure hearted team fell victim to the Red Death's mind control, and the nest was too afraid to not listen to them. Only Stryke could see through the mind control and see the injustice taking place. Soon after the Red Death started to take control some dragons tried to leave. And that was the first mission that the ferocious five handled._**

 _The five raced after some retreating dragons and roared at them threateningly._

 _"The Red Death does not tolerate dragons like you!" Pheonix roared as she shot some flames at the dragons, who helped in fear as they kept going. Stryke looked at the dragons pitifully before sighing and shooting a plasma blast in front of them, making them screech in fear and stop in their tracks, allowing the others to catch up to them and bring them back to the nest._

 _ **From that day forward the five have been catching rogue dragons and either bringing them back to the Red Death, or killing them themselves. They were also the ones that provoked the Dragon-Viking war. Stryke tried to rebel when the war started, but he was quickly killed by the ones that he used to call his best friends in the world. He was the only chance that the rebellion had...**_

(Back to the present)

" _That is, until I met you."_ Toothless said as Hiccup looked down in thought.

" _How do you know all this?"_ He asked as Toothless looked around carefully before leaning in close.

" _Stryke was my grandfather."_ He whispered as Hiccup gasped.

" _Your grandfather?! Wait, but didn't you tell me that you grew up in a northern dragon sanctuary? Also, how old are dragons?!"_ Hiccup asked in shock as Toothless shushed him.

" _Yes, I did grow up in the Bewilderbeast's nest, but when Stryke was fighting the others, it was also a distraction to let my parents to fly safety. And to answer your question, most dragons live to be up to 200 to 250 hundred years old, but there are some species that live longer and shorter. Night Furies have a fairly high life span, between about 275-325 years old."_ Toothless explained as Hiccup shook his head in shock.

" _Wait, then how old are you?"_ He asked as Toothless shrugged.

" _15, it's not abnormal for dragons to have a hatchling late in their lifetimes. My parents were both about my age when they escaped the Red Death and were 285 when they had me."_ He said as Hiccup raised a scaly eyebrow before shaking his head and looking around.

" _So where are we going?"_ He asked as Toothless smirked and doubled back towards Berk.

" _Only a few dragons know about this spot, and dragons that stay in the nest barely even know Berk itself."_ He said with a grin before flying underneath the waves, making Hiccup gasp before warily following Toothless. Hiccup followed Toothless into an underground cave that then lead into another cavern that seemed to be in the middle of one of Berk's many mountains.

" _I was afraid you weren't going to show up."_ A voice said as Hiccup jumped back in fear and Toothless chuckled.

" _Like we wanted to be caught by the Five."_ Toothless said playfully before shooting a small fire pit in the cave, illuminating the small cavern and Hiccup finally got a good look at the dragon, it was actually a Razorwhip and a hybrid, making him gasp in shock.

"So Toothless, this is the guy you turned into a dragon?" The hybrid asked as she walked up to Hiccup and looked at his wings and tail curiously.

" _Uh, yeah. Toothless, care to explain?"_ He asked as Toothless gestured to the girl and the dragon.

" _That's Windshear and she's Heather. They're a dragon riding team from down south that occasionally come up here to check out the Red Death. Once they heard that she was using the Five to catch someone, they wanted to check it out. And since we already knew each other, we thought it would be a good idea to have them spy on the Red Death for us. And this is Hiccup."_ Toothless said as Heather held out her hand, which Hiccup shook with his paw.

"So Hiccup, are you ready to take down the Red Death?" She asked as Hiccup shook his head.

" _Nope. Because Berk has dragon training for new potential dragon killers, and I think I know how to save those dragons and train some new riders..."_

 **Yes, it has officially happened... Heather has snuck her way into one of my stories. As much as I've made it a statement that I _REALLY_ don't like her, I have to admit she's not the worst character in RTTE (the worst being Gustav oh my thor, that kid is awful XD). But anyways, I know I don't seem very cheerful right now, but that's because I'm tired because it's 3:05 in the morning and my dogs are both sick and one if them even has heart worm. You can check out my Instagram if you want to know more about it (my username is darkforest11_httyd). Well, see you guys next update, bye.**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, so I have a bit of bad news... So I wasn't even slightly thinking when I started to make this reboot. I had no plan but just to write it. And I have terrible, terrible writers block. So I've decided to discontinue the story. I hope that you guys aren't too mad at me. It's just that I had no plan with this story, at all. At least for my other stories I had somewhat of a direction I wanted to head, but for this I got nothing. I'm sorry guys. See you guys tomorrow N when I update 'Taken by a Devil'!**


End file.
